warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tonkor
| image = GrnGrenadeLauncher.png | mastery level =5 | slot = | type = Launcher | ammo type = Sniper | trigger = Semi-Auto | projectile speed = | noise level = Alarming | rate of fire = 2.0 | accuracy = 12.5 | zoom = | spread = | recoil = | clip = 2 | max ammo = 40 | reload = 2.0 | stat proc = 10.0 | physical damage = 75.0 | impact damage = | puncture damage = 75.0 | slash damage = | elemental damage type = | elemental damage = | crit chance = 35.0 | crit damage = 2.5 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 1 | polarities = | introduced = Update 16.4 | notes = |secondary elemental damage type = |secondary elemental damage = 325.0 }} The Tonkor is a Grineer grenade launcher which fires concussion explosives that can launch allied Tenno airborne. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages : *Grenades deal damage when hitting an enemy. *High critical chance and good multiplier stats. *High AoE damage. **325 damage that can be increased by mods. *Explosions can crit and proc. *Decent fire rate for a grenade launcher type weapon. *Can use the exclusive Firestorm mod. *Zooming ( ) will display the next grenade's trajectory. *Can be used to 'rocket jump' for both the wielder and their allies. *Deals only 50 damage to user regardless of mods. Disadvantages : *Grenades have a relatively slow projectile speed and heavy arcing. *Grenades have a high bouncing capability which makes it hard to stack on a desired spot. *Small magazine size. *Second lowest max ammo of all primary weapons. *Low accuracy. *Shooting while enemies are close will force you to jump. **However, this can be used to chain to a melee slam attack, or other airborne offensive. *Grenades damage the player, albeit less than the similar Penta. Notes *When compared to the Penta, it has slightly less explosion damage and magazine size, but boasts a higher fire rate, faster reload, and good critical potential. *The Tonkor's grenade will bounce several times off any hard surfaces and environmental objects, before detonating 5 seconds after it settles on the ground. The grenade will explode on impact with the first enemy or player it hits however. *It is possible to achieve red critical hits with Point Strike and Critical Delay, landing a 104.3% critical chance. This can be further increased using the Arcane Avenger enhancement, reaching a 134.3% total critical chance. *The Tonkor can be used to propel the player a decent distance by aiming the grenade at their feet while jumping. **Jumping and firing the grenade increases lift and velocity and can be combined with spin or jump attacks with melee to improve mobility. *Unlike other explosive weapons like the Penta and Ogris, the Tonkor's explosion damage deals only a small percentage of its damage against the player, making it safer to use in close-quarters than the aforementioned counterparts. This also facilitates its use as a mobility tool as noted above. *When aiming down using zoom (default ), the Tonkor will display a flashing dotted line that shows the approximate trajectory the grenade will follow when fired. This line will only display the grenade's initial flight path and not any subsequent bounces. *When falling fast enough while still in the air, shooting the Tonkor below the players feet will cause the player to jump midair. Tips *Terminal Velocity will help increase its projectile speed. Trajectory guide when zoomed will adjust with increased flight speed. **Zephyr's Jet Stream increases the grenade projectile flight speed significantly. ***Jet Stream with max Power Strength allows for the projectiles to explode on first ground contact. Trivia *The Grineer text on the side of its barrel translates to "ANM". *The Tonkor's breech-loading design is derived from the M79 grenade launcher, albeit with two shots until reload, instead of one. Media TonkorCodex.png|Tonkor in Codex. Tonkor 16.4.3 - Mogamu Lets Max (Warframe) E50 - Tonkor Warframe Tonkor, Riding Those Balls - 6 Forma thequickdraw Warframe Tonkor See Also * Penta, the Corpus equivalent. Category:Weapons Category:Launchers Category:Grineer Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Blast Damage